


Comes and Goes

by ClexaIsMyLowkeySavior



Series: My Love, We Are Stronger Together [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Major Character Injury, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Other, Protective Lexa, Sad Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaIsMyLowkeySavior/pseuds/ClexaIsMyLowkeySavior
Summary: Clarke and the gang got trouble ahead of them. Jack Snow is back and wants to kill Clarke.Part 2 of My Love, We Are Stronger TogetherGo check out the first part, Feelings Are Complicated





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is going to be longer than the last one and I'm going to try to put out longer chapters, but this first one will be a little short. I hope you guys enjoy and don't be afraid to share your thoughts!

Lexa chuckles softly as she looks at Clarke and Raven trying to beat each other at beer pong. The two had been going at it for about 15 minutes and neither had won. 

Anya comes up next to Lexa and laughs. "Of course they're still trying to beat each other. Should we stop them?" Lexa looks at her and grins. 

"Yeah we should." Anya moves forward and drags Lexa with her, a mischievous smile on both of their faces. They knew they would both have to drag the two younger girls away from each other. Clarke and Raven were too damn competitive to each other. Always trying to beat the other, it was funny nonetheless.

Clarke and Raven both look over when the two Woods sisters make it over. "Hell no, we're staying till someone wins," Clarke says stubbornly and Raven nods her agreement. Lexa and Anya both sigh and shake their heads. 

"C'mon Clarke, let's go!" Lexa says and wraps her arms around the blonde girls waist, dragging her away. 

"No! I almost won!" Clarke shouts as Lexa drags her away. 

"Hey, let me go!" Came Raven's shout as she tries, and fails, to make Anya put her down. 

Lexa shoves Clarke into a room and chuckles. "You two are way to stubborn. You guys were going at it for 15 fucking minutes." Clarke huffs at her.

"So?" Lexa shakes her head fondly and grabs Clarke's hand again, dragging her back out. Clarke follows behind her until they make it over to where Raven, Lincoln, Anya, Octavia, Bellamy, Echo, Jasper, and Monty are. 

"Hey guys! Welcome back to the outside." Jasper says, clearly drunk. Monty shakes his head at him. 

"I so would've won that if Anya hadn't of dragged me away," Raven says with a smile. 

"Yeah right! I was already winning when Lexa dragged me away, so shut up Reyes!" Raven narrows her eyes at Clarke and Clarke does the same. 

"Hey wow, you two need to calm the hell down," Bellamy steps in. Raven doesn't say anything, but she stops and so does Clarke. 

"Okay now that that's over, who wants to fucking party!" Octavia shouts.

~~~~~~

Clarke groans as she hears the alarm go off. Why the hell did they set the alarm? Lexa shuffles next to her and says, "Turn the damn thing off please." Clarke reaches over and switches the alarm off, rolling back into Lexa's embrace. 

Clarke hums and opens her eyes, looking at Lexa. Lexa was looking straight back at her with tired eyes. The two were both hungover from the party the night before. "We shouldn't have drank anything Monty gave us." Lexa says and Clarke chuckles. 

"Yeah we shouldn't have." Lexa chuckles as well and snuggles closer to Clarke. The blonde picks her hand up and runs it through Lexa's soft hair. Lexa smiles and closes her eyes again, her own hand tracing small circles on Clarke's bicep. Clarke loves little moments like these, were it's just the two of them in their own little world. When they don't have to worry about anything or do anything. When it was just Clarke and Lexa. No one else. Nothing stopping them from doing anything. Peaceful, soft, and intimate. Clarke lived for those moments. She cherished them, and she knows Lexa does too. 

Lexa moves her head forward without opening her eyes, and places a soft kiss on Clarke's lips that the blonde gratefully returns. A hum comes from both of them. Lexa pulls back and puts her forehead on Clarke's. "We have to get up." 

"We don't have to get up." Clarke says right back. Lexa looks at her with amusement. 

"Yes babe, we do. We can't just lay in bed all day." Clarke gives Lexa the puppy eyes and furrows her brows. "Don't give me that look," Lexa says firmly and pushes herself out of bed. 

Clarke grumbles and watches Lexa move around the room. Lexa was beautiful, and Clarke always enjoyed telling her that. Clarke also loved Lexa's tattoos. They were beautiful as well, and fit Lexa's complexion perfectly. 

"Well? You just gonna lay there and let me take a shower by myself?" Lexa says with a smile. Clarke grins back at her in return and pushes herself up. 

"No way, let's go baby girl." Clarke says with a smirk, walking past Lexa. 

Lexa enters the bathroom right behind her and chuckles. "No way are we having sex. We have to just take a normal shower together." Clarke smirks looking at Lexa. 

"Fine.Your loss babe," Clarke says and slowly pulls her boxers down. Lexa's eyes follow her movements with hunger. 

"You know what? Nevermind. We are not taking a shower together," Lexa says with a smirk on her face this time. She shoves Clarke out and Clarke groans. 

"C'mon Lexa! We both need to get clean! And we haven't had sex in 2 days! It'll be worth it!" Clarke shouts, but instead of an answer the door swings open and Lexa drags her inside and pushes her into the shower, slamming Clarke's body against the wall. 

"You want to fuck me? I'll let you but there's a catch." Lexa says with a husky voice. 

'What's the catch?" Clarke says looking at Lexa with desire. Lexa smirks and leans forward, whispering in Clarke's ear. 

"I'm in control." Those three words make Clarke hard as hell. A groan escapes her lips and she nods, looking at the brunette. Lexa smiles and reaches her hand down to grab Clarke's cock. 

Clarke moans and tries to thrust, but Lexa puts a hand on Clarke's hip. "No moving baby, or I'll stop." Clarke huffs but nods. Lexa smirks and starts to move her hand back and forth. Lexa starts a fast and brutal pace jerking Clarke off, moans escaping the blondes lips and gripping Lexa's shoulders. 

"F-fuck Lex- I'm gonna cum!" Clarke shouts as Lexa moves her hand faster. Clarke comes undone quickly and drops her head onto Lexa's shoulder. 

A hand runs over her back gently and she feels Lexa's smirk on her head. "Satisfied?" She asks. 

Clarke moves her head back up and looks into Lexa's eyes with a smirk on her face. "Not yet baby." Lexa's eyes darken.

~~~~~~~ 

The two had just gotten out of the shower and Clarke's phone was buzzing with notifications. Clarke glares at her phone from across the room and Lexa chuckles. 

"Someone is eager to talk to you." Lexa says and Clarke hears that hint of jealously in her voice. 

"It's probably just Raven," Clarke says moving across the room," She does like to talk a lot." Lexa laughs and shakes her head. 

"Yeah you're right." Clarke smiles and picks her phone up, opening her messages. 

Her heart stops at them. 

**11:17am Unknown Number: Hey Clarke, remember me?**

**11:19am Unknown Number: it's Jack. I know where you live again.**

**11:20am Unknown Number: I also know about your mom and dad's death. No one to protect you now.**

**11:23am Unknown Number: And your little girlfriend. What's her name again? Lexa Woods right?**

**11:27am Unknown Number: I'll find you and all your friends again. This time I'll kill you.**

"Clarke, you alright?" Lexa's voice pulls her out of her messages and Clarke quickly turns her phone off and faces her. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Clarke says, but her voice was shaking. Lexa moves forward and holds her hand out. 

"Phone now," She says firmly. Clarke huffs and hands it to her. Lexa goes to her messages and opens them. 

Clarke watches as anger washes over Lexa's face. Clarke sits on the bed and pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Lexa looks up after a few minutes and sees Clarke sitting on the bed. 

She sighs and moves forward. "Hey it's okay, Clarke look at me," Lexa says cupping Clarke's face," Its okay. He's not gonna find you. I'm here. We're all here for you. Nothing is going to happen to me or to you, okay?" Lexa says. 

Clarke looks at her and take a deep breath. "Okay. I'm okay." Lexa smiles and her and pulls her closer. 

"We'll go over to Raven's and talk about it okay?" Clarke nods and gets up. 

The two quickly get up and get dressed. Lexa grabs the car keys and Clarke follows after her. 

They both climb into the car and buckle up. "Well let's go," Clarke says and Lexa grabs her hand, starting to drive. 

Hell was about to be unleashed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa show Raven the texts. Clarke tells Lexa about what happend and about Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took a little long to update. I've been sick and only adding short parts to the chapter, but I got better and finished it. I apologize for any spelling mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy!

Lexa pulls up at Raven's and Clarke takes a deep breath. Lexa looks over at her and gives her hand a squeeze. "It's okay Clarke. If anyone knows how to deal with this, it's Raven yeah?" Clarke nods at her. 

They climb out of the car and walk up to the door. Clarke pulls the key out of pocket and unlocks the door. "Raven?" Lexa calls out and the sound of thundering feet come running towards them. 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Raven looks between the two curiously. Lexa moves forward and hands Raven the phone, opening the messages up for her to read. 

Raven looks at them and then back up at Clarke. "You want me to hack this motherfucker and find out where he is?" Raven says with venom in her voice. Clarke sighs and looks at her. 

"I-I don't know? Maybe? I'm not sure.." Clarke says and frowns. Lexa shakes her head at Raven and grabs Clarke's hand. 

"It was my idea to come. I wanted you to know about them since I know nothing. I don't really think I can be much help in this situation," Lexa says with a hint of sadness in her tone. 

Raven shakes her head and walks up to Clarke, slapping her in the face. "You have to tell Lexa. Don't be dumb Clarke. Now both of you get out of my house." 

"It's not your house, it's your parents!" Clarke shouts after her as Lexa drags her away. Lexa chuckles and climbs in the car, as does Clarke. 

Clarke sighs and looks over at her. "Lexa?" The blonde asks. "Yeah Clarke?"

"I want to tell you what happened," Clarke starts slowly, "But I don't want to do it in the car. Or at my house. I want to go somewhere I haven't been in a while, if it's okay with you." Lexa glances over at her before quickly looking back at the road. 

"Yeah okay. We can go where you want. I just want you to be comfortable enough to tell me." Clarke nods and a grin appears on her face. 

"I want to go to Volcanic River." Lexa's eyes widen as she slams on the brakes. 

"What? Did I hear you right?" Clarke nods with a smirk on her face. 

"C'mon, you don't really believe the rumors do you babe?" Lexa huffs and crosses her arms. Clarke's smirk slowly falls off her face as she turns fully in seat to look at the taller girl. "Lex. It was a joke I'm sorry. We don't have to go there if you don't want to." Clarke says.

Lexa's face turns conflicted. On one hand she had a bad experience there herself, on the other hand Clarke wanted to go. Lexa sighs and slowly turns to face her. "I don't believe them I just.....had a bad experience there one time. But it was stupid, we can go." Lexa goes to start the car, but Clarke's hand flies out a grabs Lexa's wrist quickly. 

"No way, if you're not comfortable we shouldn't go. How about we go somewhere else instead? Like the river near your house instead," Clarke says softly. She wants Lexa to be okay with where their going. She wants both of them to be comfortable enough so she can tell Lexa about Jack. 

Lexa smiles slightly and nods. "Okay. I'm okay with that." Clarke grins and the two start their way to Hale River. 

~~~~~~~~~

 Clarke gets out of the car and a smile appears on her face. She always loved rivers, lakes, ponds, pools, really anything you could swim in. Clarke loved it. Clarke hears foot steps behind her and then arms wrap around her waist, a chin gently landing on her shoulder. 

"You know, I've always loved your smile," Lexa says quietly and Clarke blushes. The two stand there for a moment before Clarke turns around and grabs Lexa's hand. Clarke guides Lexa to a little cave area where Lexa's jaw drops. It was beautiful. The area had a little pond in the middle with soft grass on the edges, a little stream of water trickling down into the middle part and there was a soft glow of light pouring in. 

"This is beautiful. How did you find this?" Lexa questions. Clarke shrugs at her with a small smile before taking her shirt off. Lexa looks at her curiously. "What are you doing?" 

Clarke chuckles at her and continues pulling her clothes off. "It's water babe. I'm getting in and I'd rather not have my clothes wet." Lexa shakes her head fondly and tears her own clothes off. 

Once the two are settled in the water, Clarke pulls Lexa close to her chest. "Okay I'm gonna tell you what happend with Jack and why I moved to Arkadia." Clarke says and Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's neck with a nod. 

"I was 13 and I had started playing football, ya know just trying to live like a normal kid. My dad had suggested it, so I tried out and I made it on the team. People didn't like me on the team mainly because I was a girl and it was all boys. The team captain was Jack Snow and he hated me. He wanted me off the team so badly, but my coach never listened. So one day I was changing after a practice and heard the door to the locker room open. It was Jack and his friends, Shawn and Gage, the all looked at me and started laughing. It was because I had in my my boxers on. They all cornered me and started calling me names. Jack threw the first punch and then all three of them started beating me up. Jack had done the worst of the damage. 

He had kicked me in the groin a lot. It had hurt like hell but I didn't scream. I let it happen. I didn't do anything. I let it happen until the door was swung open and my coach yelled at them. I was taken to the hospital and the damage was bad. I had 2 broken ribs, a broken wrist, my knee was severely brusied and I couldn't walk without crutches for 2 weeks, and I had a insanely brusied and busted face. I wasn't allowed out of the hospital for 2 months. Jack sent me death threats after I moved the first time. I had to move again and that's how I ended up here." 

Lexa looks at Clarke and sees the tears falling down her eyes. Lexa frowns and pulls Clarke close to her. 

"It's okay Clarke. I'm glad you decided to tell me. Look he won't do anything to you," Lexa says softly and cups Clarke's cheeks, "I promise you, nothing will happen. I'm here for you and so is everyone else." Clarke nods and buries her head in Lexa's neck. Lexa feels Clarke's tears on her neck and it makes her heart break, but she also feels anger raise inside of her. 

Lexa was going to have a real problem with this Jack. 

~~~~~~~

 The two had gone back home and Clarke was downstairs making dinner. Lexa had held Clarke for a while in the little cave area before Clarke had told Lexa she was fine to leave. 

The blonde in mind was making nothing fancy, just some spaghetti. Lexa had agreed on just ignoring Jack for now. She didn't like it, but Clarke had asked her to. Lexa was beyond pissed about the situation. Jack was clearly a fucking maniac. He had messed up Clarke clearly and that pissed Lexa off. 

"Lex, you okay?" Clarke's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked up at her and flashed a smile. 

"Yeah I'm good," Lexa says and stands up. She walks up to Clarke and wraps her arms around Clarke's waist. She gently kisses her neck and a soft moan escapes Clarke's lips. 

"Don't do that." Clarke says firmly. Lexa sighs and rests her chin on Clarke's shoulder. She rubs gentle circles on Clarke's stomach. 

"Foods done babe." Clarke says and turns around, kissing Lexa softly. Lexa smiles and pulls out of Clarke's grasp. She grabs two plates and walks back over to Clarke. 

"Thanks Clarke." Clarke turns to her and grins. 

"No problem baby."

~~~~~~~~~

He looked inside and watched the two. The older girl had been running a hand from the shorter girls chest, all the way down to that disgusting  _thing._

He was mad, watching the two. Of course she had gotten everything. He had tried so hard to ruin her life and yet she still got it all. 

But not this time. No, this time Jack would succeed in killing Clarke. She wouldn't live this time. He had a plan. A good one. Hell, a great one. But first he would have to figure out a way to make Clarke's sole focus on Raven. The plan would work much easier then. 

He chuckled and moved away from the window. Yes, this was going to be good. He wouldn't fail this time. And he'll do whatever it takes to kill Clarke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave me some comments and tell me what you think or some suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut. Small time jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, life has been a pain in the ass, but after a little bit I've decided to write a chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

Lexa hums feeling Clarke's strong arms wrapped around her. It had been a good couple of weeks for the friend group and the couple. Jack hadn't tried anything with Clarke and that was good. Jack frustrated Lexa to no end. He was almost a complete mystery. 

"Baby it's to early, stop thinking so loud." Clarke's groggy voice pulls her out of her thoughts. Lexa turns her head to look at the blonde. Her eyes were still closed and there was that adorable little crinkle in between her eyebrows. A soft smile comes on the brunette's face. 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Clarke shakes her head. 

"I've been awake babygirl." Lexa groans quietly at the nickname, bringing a smirk on Clarke's face. Clarke's eyes open and blue meets green. The two lean in and meet in the middle for a soft kiss. That soft kiss soon turns hot and full of desire and it has Lexa crawling on top of Clarke. Clarke pulls away and tugs on Lexa's shirt. Lexa grins and happily obliges. Not so soon all their clothing is off. 

Lexa bites her lip and looks up at Clarke. She leans forward and whispers in Clarke's ear, "Can I taste you please?" Clarke groans and nods quickly. Lexa smirks and watches Clarke push herself up, sitting against the headboard. Lexa settles in between Clarke's legs and takes the blonde's big cock in her hands. She jerks her off a couple times and watches Clarke get harder. Lexa leans forward and wraps her lips around the tip of Clarke's dick. She hums once she hears a deep groan come from Clarke. 

"Fuck Lex." Lexa smirks and starts taking more and more of Clarke's dick until her nose touches Clarke's stomach. "Oh fuck." Clarke's hands come up to tangle in Lexa's messy hair. Soon enough Lexa starts bobbing her head up and down fast on Clarke's dick. "Fuck yeah, oh fuck." Lexa doesn't stop until she hears Clarke's grunt and feels the cum trickle down her throat. "Fuck, that was good." 

Lexa pulls away and smiles at her. "So, now are you gonna fuck me as hard as you can?" Clarke groans and grabs her, pulling Lexa on top of her. Lexa shuffles and grips Clarke's dick, lining it up with her entrance. Clarke reaches up and holds Lexa's hips. 

"Ride me babygirl." Lexa immediately starts slowly going up and down with Clarke's hands to guide her. Lexa moans, her head dropping back and Clarke's lips latch onto her neck, sucking and biting. 

Lexa speeds up and Clarke mutters fuck. "I love you." Lexa says looking at Clarke and connecting their foreheads. Clarke smiles and gives a hard thrust upwards into one of Lexa's hip rolls. 

"I love you too. So much." Lexa smiles as well and the two quickly pick up pace, Lexa reaching climax first with a shout of " Oh fuck!" Clarke moans loudly as she cums for the second time that day. 

Lexa smiles and rests her head in the crook of Clarke's neck. "That was amazing." Lexa says. 

"Yeah it was." Lexa sighs and snuggles further into Clarke. Clarke's arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave me some comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes a not so good desicion, but he's a dick so who cares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after debating for months what I wanted this chapter to be I've finally wrote it. Hope you guys enjoy.

Clarke groans as she walks to her 2nd period. She hated the class with all her heart, the fact that she had a shitty teacher and it was math made it worse. But Bellamy fucking Blake was in that class. 

Clarke had always hated Bellamy, he was a big douchebag and saw every girl as an object. She sighs as she sits in the back of the class, but life just seems to hate her as Bellamy comes and plops down next to her.

"Hey princess." He says with a smirk on his stupid face. Clarke doesn't say anything back and just takes out her paper to finish the worksheet from the day before. "Not even a glare?" The boy next to her says again. Clarke clenches her jaw and keeps working on the problem. 

After getting no response from her, Bellamy backed off with a scoff and began doing his worksheet as well. But of course things don't last forever. "Hey," He says nudging her, "What's the answer to number 4?" Clarke looks over at him angrily. 

"Do your own work, Blake." Bellamy looks offended and glares at her. 

"Just tell me the fucking answer." Clarke's patience starts to run out, but she ignores him. 

She hears a scoff again and a mumbled, "Jack should've killed you when he had the chance because you're a bitch." Her head snaps over to him with wide eyes. She was pissed now. 

"The fuck did you just say?" Clarke hisses out. 

He looks over at her with a smug look on her face. "You heard me whore. And even if he didn't kill you he at least could've cut off your dick so you could be a real woman." 

That's what makes Clarke snap. She shoves him hard out of his desk and lands a firm punch on his jaw. The teacher and her classmates look over and she hears her teacher yell at her, but Clarke only sees red. Bellamy stands again and punches her back but Clarke charges him and slams him hard into the wall. 

The teacher kept shouting, but Clarke kept going, punching him repeatedly. He manages to stop the next punch and slams her head hard into the desk closest to them. 

By the time Clarke has Bellamy pressed into the ground and is throwing punch after punch, the principal finally races in as well as Lexa's 2nd period teacher, Mr. Gray, to help. Clarke gets dragged off Bellamy and Bellamy tries to charge her, but is held back by Mr. Gray. 

The principal drags her out into the hall. Bellamy is dragged out after her, a complete bloody mess as he's pulled to the office. 

Mr. Kane turns to look at her with wide eyes. "What do you think you are doing?" He says angrily. 

"Beating up a douche." Clarke says with a shrug. He glares at her when she says that. 

"Why did you hit him?" He asks this time with a more calm voice. 

Clarke takes a deep breath but decides not to do anything in the end. "It doesn't matter, what's done is done." 

Mr. Kane shakes his head at her and sighs. "Then I'm going to have to suspend you. 4 days." The man says and Clarke nods, not like she cares anyways. "You won't finish the rest of today and will go home." Again she nods. "Go." He says. 

Clarke enters the classroom and takes her stuff, walking out and past her principal to leave the school. 

~~~~~~

Clarke hears the car pull up and groans. It had to be Lexa and the others. They had been trying to reach her after Clarke had gone radio silent and word had spread about Bellamy being beaten by her. 

There's no knock at the door as only Lexa, surprisingly, enters the house. She locks eyes with Clarke immediately and moves forward. "What the hell were you thinking! 4 days, Clarke. 4 fucking days and you couldn't even at least have told the principal why?" Clarke frowns and shrinks into her self. 

Lexa sighs and paces for a few moments before walking over to where Clarke sat on the couch. "What happened?" She asked softly. Clarke looks at her and sighs. 

"He...he talked about Jack and how he should've killed me, or at least cut off my penis so I could be a real woman." Clarke says those last 2 words with sarcasm, but most of the words she said had been dripping with sadness. 

Lexa shakes her head angrily and pulls Clarke into her embrace. "He's a dick. You are a real woman, okay? And if he ever talks about Jack again just tell the teacher you wanna move." Clarke nods and buries her face into Lexa's neck. 

"I love you, Lexa." She says with a yawn. Lexa smiles down at her and lays back, wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist and letting the blonde settle into her neck. 

"I love you too." 

With those words the couple falls asleep without any problems. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave me some comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't be afraid to leave a comment!


End file.
